First Date: A Baseball's Fault
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: It was supposed to be the best day for one Vongola boss. He finally got his first date with his lover...or so he thought. "He has a baseball competition today?" Fluffy 8027!


**Title:** First Date: A Baseball's Fault  
**Summary:** It was supposed to be the best day for one Vongola boss. He finally got his first date with his lover...or so he thought. "He has a baseball competition today?" Fluffy 8027!  
**Ratings:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I own KHR *got guns pointed* Okay, I don't own KHR. Hmph.  
**Black-chan:** Well I do hope it's fluffy... Enjoy~! I just thought of the first date if Tsuna and Yamamoto did end up as lovers! xD

* * *

Tsuna couldn't stop the grin in his face. And apparently, the blush on his face was permanent.

His lover finally had a free schedule and had invited the brunette for a date –A DATE!

For the tenth months, they were lovers. He had finally asked him out for a date!

And yes, it was weird that they never had there first date in those past ten months but apparently having protective friend and responsibilities of their own were not helping their relationship.

Tsuna even thought Gokudera and his father were going to kill Takeshi after they told everyone about them.

Yes, the Yamamoto Takeshi was dating one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Well, not exactly dating since they couldn't hang out with each other without anyone else joining them and making it like a hangout of friends.

Though, Tsuna loved that about the protective and care of his friends and family, he would really like some space once in a while.

Anyway, he was in a good mode and not even those unhappy thoughts of the past would change his mode.

He would even thank Reborn for making this opportunity to come.

The Vongola Decimo stared at his clothes and wondered what to wear.

He hugged his clothes and closed his eyes in content.

"What to wear~?"

...

Tsuna looked at his watch while leaning on a big tree.

"He's late," he thought aloud in worry. "I wonder if something happened."

He watched as some couples passed him and how the time passed.

The sun was getting dark and there was still no sign of his rain guardian.

"He forgot?" the mafia boss asked sadly to no one in particular as he stared at his watch again.

Four hours. He had been waiting for the raven head for four hours and there was still no sight of him.

"10 minutes," Tsuna stated in determination though there was doubt and uneasiness. "I will wait for ten minutes."

_'And if he's still not here...'_

The trail of thought was never finished since he was afraid he would regret it.

The clouds were darkening though the brunette didn't noticed any of it as he stared at his watch.

"It's already 10 minutes," the small boss thought aloud with a dismay sigh and was about to leave when his phone rang as a message was sent to him.

He read the contents, "_'It seem like Yamamoto Takeshi has a baseball competition today. –Reborn'_..."

The male stayed quiet before he found his own voice stating in sadness, "He has a baseball competition today?"

"Then, it's a waste...and _unfair_..."

The rain suddenly poured.

"And now, I can't go home," Tsuna made a long sigh and dialed his tutor's number.

"Reborn –" he was about to complain how the day was not with him when a voice interrupted him. "Tsuna?!"

The said teenage boss blinked, staring at the number he dialed and managed to mutter, having knew about the mistake he did.

"Takeshi?"

"I'm sorry!" Yamamoto's voice rang to the rains and the rain poured harder as if to bring impact to those words.

"There was this sudden competition today and I was required to play. And when I returned back, you were still not home! I also forgot about the date! I –"

"It's fine," the brunette interrupted sadly. "I know the competition's more important than a simple date."

The line quietened down and Tsuna found himself sinking from despair.

His lover didn't even denied it. Maybe it was true. Maybe he wasn't really that –

"Where are you?"

"Huh?" the young Decimo blinked in confusion.

He was about to answer when the other hanged up.

"What was that about?" he asked himself.

Then, he heard a splashing of waters and boots. He turned to the sound and widened his eyes at the sight of his rain guardian drenched and breathing heavily.

"Takeshi, are you okay?" Tsuna asked in concern, running to the raven head.

He was taken by surprise though when the tall male held him in an embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yamamoto tightened his grip to the brunette. "Baseball's never important than anything that involves you, Tsuna!"

"But..."

It was the thing that Tsuna wanted to believe but he found himself not able to believe.

"I love you, Tsuna! My hobby is baseball. My responsibility is being your rain guardian. But my life's you!"

The brunette was quiet at that though there was a blush on his face.

"I was forced to play to the game but if you really asked me what I want, I would want to be with you forever and ever, not ever leaving your side!" Yamamoto said with eyes full of determination and seriousness.

Tsuna blushed harder at that and tried to get away from the hug for it was too embarrassing.

"Could you um..let go?" he stuttered, not knowing what to do every time he had been caught by those eyes of his lover.

The raven head suddenly blinked and found a smile replace his seriousness on his face, knowing that by those signs the brunette believed his words.

The rain guardian did not do as requested, rather he tightened his hold and kissed Tsuna's nose.

"Never doubt my love for you, Tsuna."

The small sky pouted at that and moved his hands to the other's neck.

"Then, never stop loving me as I don't to you."

They kissed under the pouring rain that surrounded them.

* * *

**Black-chan:** That ...was cheesy! xD *cough* Don't know if I should be disappointed or not... Well, anyway, please review?


End file.
